


Pain's End

by Stafngrimr793



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stafngrimr793/pseuds/Stafngrimr793
Summary: This takes place over a decade after Lasdain is Chosen by Daphne.Spending a lot of time in Haven, even though he is not a Herald-Mage, the Heartstone in the palace seems to have taken an interest in him the past few years and has healed some of the ravages of aging. To all appearances, he is a very fit 62 year old, the age he was when Chosen.He is given an assignment to go to the Barony of White Hall, just south of his hometown of Carroll's Grove, to represent the Crown. Baron Uden is going to knight his eldest son and formalize him as heir to the Barony. Lasdain will then escort the son back to Haven to be presented at the Royal Court.Lasdain will be accompanied by the newly made Herald, Simon. After what is supposed to be a holiday for Lasdain, he and Simon will return to Carroll's Grove to start an 18 month Circuit in the area.Complications ensue...
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a work in progress.

Notes on background, characters and setting.

The last Herald-Mage before present was Vanyel Ashkevron. He (mostly) completed his last Great Work in or about 798 AF with the aid of the other surviving Herald-Mages, Savil, Kilchas and Lissandra (watched over by Tantras, a non-mage Herald). This was the culmination of strengthening the web of energy linking all Heralds via an ancient Heartstone under the palace in Haven.

He also created a barrier around Valdemar that prevented the working of true Magic, as opposed to Mind Magic, within its borders. This included convincing the Vrondi, a type of air elemental, that it would be fun to watch closely anyone within Valdemar who used Magic, especially offensive spells. This watching tended to make the mage feel uneasy, sometimes to the point of madness.

Vanyel dies in a Final Strike against the dark mage Leareth, then becomes a spirit guardian within the Forest of Sorrows, making sure no danger could enter Valdemar from the north.

The Blood Mage clan, known as the Al Asksa, originated in the northern mountains of the Grand Empire of the Hinar about 200 BF. When their practices became too widely known, and the emperor’s forces came against them, the Al Asksa fled north and west.

They settled in the hills of what became known as the Kleimar Region of the Valdemar-Hardorn borderlands about 100 years after the settling of Haven. They set about rebuilding their way of life, including the Blood Rituals.

The people of Valdemar and the Al Asksa came into conflict about 200 AF, about 50 years before the reign of Vera.

They were thought to have been either wiped out, or driven away after a 10 year campaign by the Heralds and Guard. However, about a fifth of the ruling clan and a third of their servant class went underground in the more remote mountains of the Valdemar-Hardorn-Karse borderlands.

They created a cover religion, which was isolationist in nature, but not overtly hostile. After a few centuries, only a small inner circles of Adepts were privy to the old Cutting Rituals.

When the prophet came to power in Karse and started his subjugation and elimination of magic (True and Mind), the Al Asksa withdrew from their holds in Karse to join their fellows in Valdemar and Hardorn.

They retained their knowledge of the rituals, but moderated behavior some, on the Valdemar side of the border while Vanyel’s protections were in place.

After the return of the Mage Storms, with the subsequent lowering of the barrier to magic, the old ways were revived, and small holdings were established deeper in both Valdemar and Hardorn.

Bringing us to present…

This takes place in the time frame around Midsummer 1465 AF, in Haven, on the road, Ælgar’s Hearth, Carroll’s Grove, White Hall Manor and other places to be named later.

Lasdain and his intern Simon Kelisson are informed by the Dean of the Heraldic Collegium that they will start their Circuit with a bit of a holiday. They are to represent the Crown at Baron White Hall’s Midsummer Court. Simon has been assigned to Lasdain for his 18 month circuit, which will be Haven to Carroll’s Grove and White Hall Barony, west along Exile’s Road to the border and back again, in deference to the older Herald’s age. The Crown and Heraldic Circle has no qualms about this as Lasdain is universally well-regarded and trusted in his home area as even handed with everyone.

Simon was Chosen by Omon near Early Midfall 1461 AF. He is the 3rd son of a successful cloth merchant in Haven. Simon has the Gifts of Mindspeech, some Empathy and Hindsight. Simon is the son of Kellis Martisson and Allianna Erchan. Kellis founded his fortune on providing cloth to the majority of Haven residents, the poor and middle classes. Kellis has never had the ambition to become one of the Great Trading Houses, seeing permanence in serving the needs of the majority of the population.

This coincides with Jarin arriving in Carroll’s Grove, and the discovery of his injuries to body and mind.

From Simon’s upbringing, he becomes an ally to Jarin, and much like an older brother.

Baron Uden is to knight his heir Vental. Then, Lasdain and Simon will escort Sir Vental back to Haven for presentation at Court. Then, Lasdain and Simon will return to Carroll’s Grove to start their official circuit.

The Baron has been crippled in a hunting accident. He was gored by a feral boar who had attacked one of the farmers in fief to him. Both Baron Uden and the farmer survive. The farmer’s leg is greatly weakened. The Baron loses his left below the knee. Baron Uden is still healing as of now, and cannot yet sit horse.


	2. Jarin Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have Jarin found by Minto, an elderly farmer, who finds him work in town.

Main focus character is Jarin, a 14 year old boy who arrives in Carroll’s Grove about the same time as the hunting accident. He was found sleeping in a haystack near the lane leading out of a small farmstead a few leagues ESE of Carroll’s Grove by Minto Tomisson, the freeholder.

Minto gently wakes the boy and they talk a little, sharing food the farmer had for his journey into town. From what little he learns, takes pity on the boy, brings him to his house, has him clean up, put on a set of his son’s old clothes, and fed him some more.

He is a quiet lad, looking for work to earn food and shelter. Minto saw a town boy in him, not a farm boy.

Minto is a friend of Toma, the owner of the Gryphon’s Feather the main inn and tavern of Carroll’s Grove, and supplies the inn with vegetables, beans and grain. He decides to place Jarin as a yard boy with Toma, as the innkeeper had mentioned during Minto’s last supply run that his oldest yard boy had joined the Guard.

The two of them continue Minto’s interrupted trip into town.

Jarin is hired by Toma and placed under the watch of Kedric, who is the yard boss for Toma. There are two other yard boys. They keep the front of the place and grounds cleaned, help travelers bring their horses, mules and other animals across the yard to Osman’s stable, and other tasks as needed.

\------------------------------------------------

As Jarin sits quietly by him on the driver’s bench while he guides the oxen, he notices how the boy falls easily into the gentle rhythm set by the beasts.

“Ye be liking my Tom and Tim, lad?” Minto asked, “That be their names.”

Jarin looked a little surprised, almost as if he had forgotten the farmer was beside him. “Yes, sir, they are so strong looking, but move so gently.”

“Aye lad, they be brothers,” he replied, “been doing a good day’s work for me nigh on eleven summers.”

“Is that a long time for…?”

“An ox, two or more are oxen.” He filled in, “depending on the beast, 10 to 12 years is a good work life, some go longer. I’ll likely turn these boys out to pasture next year. I have a younger pair of bullocks, which is another way to call what they are, that I am training.”

“I’d think that some would kill them when they can no longer work?” asked the boy, a tremor in his voice.

Minto looked over at the boy, a little shocked by the observation and saw genuine concern on his face, “Aye lad, some would. An ox would provide a fair bit of meat. But, I’m not a man who would kill a servant who gave me their life in work when they can no longer pull as they once did. Their uncles, Dan and Bob worked for me a good 16 summers. They died of old age last spring after a little over 10 years out to pasture. I’m not a wealthy man, but my family has enough we can afford to do that.”

Minto smiled as the boy seemed to be smiling and crying at the same time. He put a thought away to let Toma know the boy was a sensitive soul, with some possible dark cloud in his past.

“Tom and Tim have been good beasts, not as long lasting as their uncles, but they have earned their rest.”


	3. Pain Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toma discovers Jarin's hurts.

Pain’s End

Midsummer 1465 AF

“Close your mouth lad, a bird may come along and mistake that dangly bit in your throat for a worm.” The voice startled the fourteen year old a little.

Jarin flushed as he fought the yawn. Toma’s voice was not unkind. The boy looked up to see his employer smiling.

“You have done a good, long day’s work, again. Go to the kitchen and get your supper. Be back here in the morning.”

“Sir!?”

“Take the night off, Kedric and the others can manage without you, things are quiet.” Replied Toma, “The front of the inn and the yard have never looked better, even he says so.”

“Thank you, sir.” The boy hesitated.

“You have been here three weeks, and have done a full grown man’s job of work. There will be 2 silver pieces for you along with your coppers at Midsummer. You have earned the wage.”

Jarin blushed under this unforeseen praise. “Master Toma, I am only trying to do what you pay me to do.”

“And, you do it well, beyond what I expect.” He patted the boy on a shoulder and frowned when Jarin winced at the contact. “Jarin, did you hurt your shoulder? Come into the taproom and we’ll have Magran give it a look.”

Toma shifted his grip to the boy’s upper arm as he tensed to run. He remembered the observation Minto had made about the boy when he talked Toma into taking him on as yard boy.

“Jarin, lad,” he said softly, “No one, no one at all, who I would have around me is going to hurt you. We’ll see no one else does, I promise.” Toma remembered the same wild, hurt look in the eyes of women and children he and his comrades had helped in the wake of bandit raids during his time in the Militia.

Jarin threw his arms around Toma’s waist in a desperate hug and started crying, shaking and hiccuping.

“Lad, lad,” Toma patted his back and stroked his hair, then tilted the boy’s head up. “Come inside lad, let’s sit and talk this out.”

He guided the boy through the front door. Folk in the common room stared as the two walked through the room to a door by the fireplace.

Magran, the town’s chief Healer, was sitting nearby with a couple of farmers who lived just outside Carroll’s Grove.

“Magran,” his voice caught the Healer’s attention, “We have need here.”

The Healer, a bald man of indeterminate age, looked towards Toma and saw his companion. He excused himself to the farmers, grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor and followed Toma into the private area of the inn. They ended up in a sitting room normally reserved for the use of any Heralds staying there.

Toma got Jarin to sit on a couch by the iron stove.

Magran gently pushed Toma to the side and knelt before Jarin.

The Healer, after looking at the boy with Healing Sight, dug into his kit and took out a parchment packet, “A cup of wine, please. Toma, what set this off?”

Toma went to the sideboard, poured wine into a mug and gave it to him. Magran mixed a few pinches of powder into the wine.

“I was complimenting him on his work, how well he’s been doing keeping the front of the inn and yard in good order. He’s a natural at helping get horses over to Osman’s, too. Even old Kedric is happy with him.” He paused, peering at the boy as the Healer got him to drink the wine. “Told him to get his supper, take the night off, then patted him on the shoulder.”

He paused to take a breath, “Jarin flinched like I was bringing a cudgel down on him, and then started crying after I asked if he was hurt.”

“Hmmmm, all right lad,” said the Healer, “Let us get that tunic and shirt off of you.”

Under the calming and pain dulling influence of the drugged wine, Jarin complied, wincing as he did so.

Both men, who had seen the worst in close combat, and its aftermath, blanched. Their hearts and bellies fought in their throats upon seeing the scars on Jarin’s chest, back and upper arms. Some of them were old and faded to white. Some looked newly healed, only a few weeks old. The newest, perhaps from a few days before the boy had shown up in Carroll’s Grove.

Toma was even more certain that he did the right thing by taking the boy into his employ.

Thinking on the voices of the men and women with whom he had served, Toma was certain that Jarin had come from further south and east in Valdemar. There were inflections and words choices, maybe the river folk past Kettlesmith?

He choked back his anger and disgust, keeping his tone even and calm, “Lad, you need to tell us where you are from, before you made your way here. Whoever did that to you must be found, stopped and brought to justice.”

Jarin just opened and closed his mouth a few times in response. He then surrendered to tears again.

“Magran, you see to the lad. When you are done soothing his hurts, put him in one of the Herald’s bedrooms. I’ll have Ollan watch over him tonight.”

Toma cupped Jarin’s chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met. “Jarin, let Magran tend your hurts, do what he asks.” He breathed deep, made a decision, “Jarin, you are now one of my family.”

Jarin made to speak, but Toma put a finger across his lips, “Hush boy, it is what we do, among my Kinfolk. You have a need and we have the means to help you.”

He stepped back and nodded as the boy tentatively smiled.

“Thank you, Master Toma…”

“No boy, never call me Master, ever again. You call me Da from now on, just like Bili and Rose.” He smiled back, “You will call Ettel by Ma. I will let her know. I mean what I said, you are now my son. I will ask Father Jotes to do a formal adoption ceremony in a day or so when you feel better, but that is not needed for it to be real.”

He turned to Magran, “Do what you can for his body, old friend. The rest will come in time. I will tell Ollan what he needs to know. He will be in to help in a few widths.”

Toma paused just before leaving the room, “Our own Herald, Lasdain, will be here for Midsummer Jarin. He will know what to do, how to make Right. I’ll ask Herald Rudi if he can get word to him through their Companions.”

As the door shut, Jarin was very quiet for a few moments as Magran examined him and soothed his hurts.

“Lasdain, wasn’t he the Master of the Armory? He is the man so many in town speak of with affection and respect?”

“Yes lad,” the Healer tousled the boy’s hair, “and yes, he was Chosen about half a moon before his sixty-second birthday. Last I heard, he is still not sure why Daphne, his Companion, Chose him. I also hear he has that same regard from his fellow Heralds. As Toma said, Lasdain will see that Right is made of this.”

Magran patted his own cheek, “When Ollan comes; we will go to the Heralds’ bathing room and get you into a nice, hot tub of water. A long soak will do you good I think.”

“No need lad,” he stopped Jarin from grabbing his shirt. “no one back here but you and me…”

He heard the door open and close, “…and Ollan.”

Jarin had seen Ollan around the inn and knew he was chief of Toma’s guards.

The tall, bullish man reached out a hand twice as big as the boy’s. His grip, when Jarin took hold, was surprisingly gentle. His voice was low and also gentle, “Toma told me about your scars and what he suspects about the cause of your hurts. He asked me to sit with you tonight. I’ll talk if you like, or not if you don’t.”

He tugged on Jarin’s hand to get him to stand. “Now, let’s do what Magran said and get you to a hot bath.”

Jarin’s knees gave out as he tried to stand. The emotion of people being kind, and the effect of the drugged wine, was too much for him. Ollan bent over and picked up the boy. To Magran, it looked like he or Toma cuddling a puppy.

Jarin passed out fully.

“Poor boy,” said Ollan, “saw too much of this when we were hunting slavers along the Hardorn border years ago. I think I will offer my skills to Lasdain in his search for who did this.”

They moved down the hall to the bathing room.

Ollan held Jarin as Magran stripped him fully, and his eyes hardened. The scarring continued down the boy’s legs, front and back.

Ollan gently lowered Jarin into the tub, “I wonder why none of the others mentioned this.”

Toma entered just then, carrying a bundle of clothes, “I asked around, seems Jarin has been very body shy around the others. Now, we know why.”

The men talked quietly about the situation until Jarin started to rouse when the bath water cooled. He blushed all over, which made the scarring stand out more, when he realized his state of undress in front of others.

“I brought you some of my nephew Allin’s night clothes, Jarin, as you and he are of a size.” He set them on a bench by the tub. “There are towels here, too. You take your time drying off and getting dressed. Join us in the hall when you are ready.”

Toma motioned to the door, and had Ollan and Magran precede him into the hall.

After the door closed, he said, “Herald Rudi says Lasdain will be here by sunset tomorrow. His Companion was in contact with Daphne.”

“Did you tell him why we wanted to know when Lasdain would be here?” asked Magran.

“Yes, Filon asked through Rudi if he could look in my mind for the memories of what I saw, to send to Daphne so she could show Lasdain.” Toma paused, “Filon was very polite and gentle, but it was still unsettling to have a Companion rooting around in my skull.”

Ollan tugged on his beard for a moment, “I know Rudi would want to do something, but he is near 80, perhaps we can ask him to help us frame our facts for Lasdain?”

“Good idea Ollan, once we get you and Jarin settled for the night, Magran and I will seek our own beds so we can approach Rudi with minds sharper than now.”

The door opened behind them, “Mas…Da, I’m ready.”

Toma took a deep breath and turned with a smile on his face. “Good lad, we’ll get you and Ollan settled. There a bit of supper in there for both of you.”

They went just a couple doors down and Toma ushered them into a small, but nicely set up sleeping chamber.

“Give your Da a hug before bed lad,” he held out his arms to Jarin, who fell into them with a will. “Now climb in, Ollan will be near if you feel the need to talk.”

Jarin whispered, “Thank you!” before disentangling himself and climbing into the bed.

Ollan drew up a chair nearby and settled in himself, arms crossed over his chest. The sight of this guardian settled the boy better than any words, and he quickly nodded off.

Toma nodded to Ollan and tugged on Magran’s arm. They left the room, quietly closing the door.

“Well, that’s it for this night.” Said the Healer. “I’ll likely not sleep past sunrise.”

“Come here for breakfast, then we’ll go see Herald Rudi.”


	4. Breakfast and waiting for Lasdain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarin and the others begin the first day of Jarin knowing he is safe.

All got a good night’s sleep, save Ollan. He needed little of the alertness tisane that Magran left for his use. The protectiveness he felt towards the boy, so like himself at that age, including the abuse. He was relieved to watch Jarin have what seemed to be deep, dreamless rest.

As the morning light filled the small windows near the ceiling, Jarin stirred. He opened his eyes, wondering at the soft bed in which he lay, savoring the feeling. He then remembered why he was there and sat up.

“Good morrow young man,” Ollan greeted him. “There is a set of day clothes Toma left for you, and new boots, too. Let’s get you to the jakes and the bathing room, get ready to face the day.”

“Thank you Ollan, did you get any rest?”

He replied as he helped the boy gather himself and clothing, motioning him out the door and into the hall. “No, lad, I stayed awake all night, something I do from time to time when Toma has need. I took pleasure in watching you sleep, peacefully.”

As they came to the door of the privy, he placed his hand on Jarin’s cheek. “Lad, I was abused as a boy, and know some of the hurt you have. I promise you, as did Toma, no one will do this to you ever again. Now go in and get ready for the day. We’ll get breakfast after you are done.”

Jarin took Ollan’s hand, “Thank you Ollan, I think I knew last night that what you and my new Da told me is true. I did sleep well, and I will try and earn the help you have given.”

He did his best to try and hug the man around the waist, and received a gentle pat on his head in turn. He looked up, and thought he saw a tear in the corner of one of Ollan’s eyes. He smiled and received one in turn.

Ollan let out his breath as the door to the bathing room closed. “Kernos’ Horns, this boy will have a good life from now on.”

After about a quarter candlemark Jarin came back into the hallway. They took his nightclothes back to the bedroom and then went to the private parlor.

Toma and Magran were waiting for them, as well as Ettel, Toma’s wife.

She held out her arms, “Come to me son.”

Jarin walked to her, slowly at first, then ran, and broke out in tears again as she held him tight.

“Toma has told me what he knows Jarin,” she stroked his hair, “It is not something we have seen among the folk of this town or Barony. It was a great wrong, over a long time, which was done to you. It will not happen again.”

She guided to boy to a chair next to her own and bade the three men to take their places.

_[Notes: They have a good breakfast, Ettel engages Jarin in conversation related to his work for the inn, draws out that he loves when he is able to help take horses to Osman’s stable and spends his free time watching the horses, mules and other animals in the pasture behind the stable._

_When the meal is over, Jarin asks that he be sent out to perform his usual work. Toma does so. Jarin is delighted to find that, aside from a mumbled, “sorry about your troubles, boy,” Kedric treats him no different._

_Toma sends Ollan off to his day’s sleep, asking that he watch over Jarin again through the night. The big man readily agrees and tells Toma of his plan to help Lasdain. Toma smiles grimly and nods, “Yes, I will insist Lasdain allow you to accompany him.”_

_They part with a handshake._

_Toma and Magran go to Herald Rudi’s cottage, which is on the town square near Ettel’s soap shop._

_With Filon listening in with his head through the parlor window, the three men discuss Jarin’s injuries, physical and possible mental and emotional. Herald Rudi approves of Toma’s adoption of the boy. “Best cure for this, a loving home with strong, good parents.”_

“ _I think Ollan will tell the boy to call him Uncle.” Said Toma._

_Herald Rudi smiled at that, “The boy having Man Mountain to look up to, that will be good, too.”_

_The three men discussed Jarin up until Widow Handley showed up with a lunch basket, Filon interjecting through Rudi as he deemed necessary._

_The widow bustled around, making sure all three men had a plate of food and mug of ale, joining them after seeing that Filon had grain in his bowl just outside the window._

_She made a couple observations about what she overheard about Jarin. She told the men that she had been abused as a girl in Rethwellan, and would be available for Jarin if he needed an understanding Auntie._


	5. Chapter 5

Lasdain and Simon had been expected to arrive in Carroll’s Grove three days before Midsummer, spend the night at Toma’s, then ride to White Hall the next day.

He and Simon arrived in Carroll’s Grove about Noon after spending the night at the House of Healing in Ælgar’s Hearth.

As in previous words, Filon relayed news about Jarin to Daphne, who informed Lasdain. Lasdain relayed back for Toma to send a messenger bird to the Baron about a possible delay, and why.

Lasdain counsels Simon to follow his lead in dealing with Jarin, and the adults involved.

Jarin hears the telltale bell-like hoof beats of a Companion entering the yard of the inn behind him. He looks around and is surprised to see two Companions with Heralds on board.

He follows Kedric and the two other yard boys lead in welcoming them.

Toma hurries out and grabs the older Herald in a bear hug as soon as he dismounts, “Lasdain, you sight to make the eyes sore!” he said, “Welcome home old friend!”

“Toma, my good friend,” Lasdain replied, “How is it Ettel has not thrown you in the midden heap?”

They laughed, and as Toma held him a moment, Lasdain whispered, “Daphne let me know what Filon sent, how can we help?”

Lasdain noticed that Daphne and Orran had moved behind one of the boys, blocking him from being able to back away, their flanks touching each other but not the boy.

Toma looked over his shoulder and noticed this, too.

He whispered in reply, “That’s the boy, Jarin. I see the Companions sense his skittishness and flight risk.”

Toma released his old friend and they turned to face Kedric and the boys.

“Who is this lad with whom you ride Lasdain?”

“This is Simon, Chosen of Orran. His family are cloth merchants in Haven, though his father was born in Kettlesmith. He is my Intern for the Circuit we will ride after the Baron’s Midsummer and Vental’s knighting.” Lasdain continued, “Simon, be pleased to meet my lifelong friend Toma, who will be our host this evening.” The younger Herald shook Toma’s hand.

“I am very pleased to meet you Alderman Toma. Lasdain has spent many hours telling me of Carroll’s Grove and his friends here.”

“Toma, if you please, introduce Simon to your folk.”

Ah yes,” Toma turned to the four waiting eagerly, “Simon, this is Kedric, who supervises the front of the house and yard.”

Kedric bowed, and Simon returned the gesture, having been warned by Lasdain that Kedric did not invite contact.

“These are Buk and Tevan,” Toma indicated the two older teens, “who have been with me for about six summers.”

They stepped forward to take the younger Herald’s hand as offered.

“You boys have turned into young men on me,” said Lasdain with a smile, he, too, took their hands. “Is your Mam still working for Lahla?”

“Yes sir, Herald Lasdain,” said Buk.

“And Mam said to tell you she has made a new summer blanket for your lady, Daphne.” Added Tevan.

“Tell her I will come by later this afternoon or early this evening,” replied Lasdain, “Do you still live in that cottage by the bell tower?”

“Yes, sir,” the boys said together.

Jarin suddenly realized that the Companions had moved in behind him. Not touching, but definitely hemming him in.

Toma and the Heralds turned their attention to him as Kedric, Buk and Tevan backed away at a gesture from the innkeeper.

Lasdain saw how the boy was shrinking in on himself and asked Daphne to step back a couple paces, and to have Orran do the same. The Companions complied, though they kept their flanks together behind Jarin.

“Jarin,” he said without stepping closer, “I am Lasdain. Toma told me what he has learned of you. I would like to talk with you, help you, if you want. I am Toma’s friend, as close as a brother, and someone he thinks is worthy of help, is.”

Jarin just stared, on the verge of panic.

Lasdain noticed, “Jarin, to your left is my Companion, Daphne and to your right is Simon’s Companion, Orran.” Lasdain used his Gift of Empathy to send soothing thoughts to the boy. “They, too, are concerned for you.”

The hunch is the boy’s shoulders and tension in his legs eased a bit, “My Lord Herald, I’m just…”

“No lad, there is no ‘I’m just’ about it.” Lasdain interrupted him gently. “Toma has adopted you as his son. You must consider me as Uncle Lasdain, not Herald Lasdain.”

He held his hand out, Daphne and Orran stepped back. She snuffled the boy’s hair as she did.

Jarin walked up, on the verge of tears, “Uncle, as Da likely told you, I was hurt, over a long time.” He breathed deep as he took the offered hand, stood straighter, “Yes, Uncle, Da, I am ready.”

“Uncle Lasdain, I am glad to meet you. So many people in town speak of you with respect and fondness, knew Da would tell you about me, being his good friend and all. These are new feelings for me.”

Lasdain took the teen’s hand, “Well met then nephew. This is Simon, my Intern, new to his Whites.”

Jarin took Simon’s hand. The younger Herald said, “I would like to help, if I may Jarin. Please, think of me as your cousin.”

Simon felt a jolt from the contact, but kept it from all save Lasdain and the Companions.

: _Orran did you feel that?:_

: _Yes, Chosen, this boy has been eaten at by a Blood Mage_.:

: _I will relay to Lasdain in a moment_.: Simon released the boy’s hand after a few seconds, “I think we will get on just fine Jarin. I was the youngest in my family. Now, with you as my new cousin, I am not.”

: _Lasdain?_ : Simon sent, : _Did you feel what I did?_ :

: _I felt a jolt_ ,: he replied, : _and Daphne expressed some surprise. What did you feel?:_

: _I think Jarin has been used by a Blood Mage_.:

: _Good, very good_ _catch_ : mind spoke Lasdain, : _Daphne told me what she sensed. This is going to need some other help besides us. I’ve asked Daphne to let Rolan know_.:

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the afternoon as Lasdain speaks with and examines Jarin, Toma and Magran assisting, with Simon and the Companions observing.

A nagging thought at the back of his mind becomes more and more of a distraction. A little before sunset, it comes to him, and he confers with Daphne, who relays to Rolan for confirmation.

They send the lad off to supper, accompanied by Ollan, ostensibly so the old men can catch up. He nodded when Simon asked to accompany them.

“A half remembered account from the early history of Valdemar has come to mind,” Lasdain told Toma and Magran after Ollan collected the boy for supper. “A couple of centuries after the founding, there was a protracted, one might say, war against a clan in what is now the shared border area of Valdemar, Karse and Hardorn.”

“What’s that to do with the boy?” asked Toma.

“His scars bear resemblance to those in the Blood Rituals of that people.” He replied, “Simon thinks he detects the stain of blood magic on Jarin.”

“Is the boy…?”

“No, Toma, a victim.” Lasdain said firmly, “With that, get you to your supper, I will visit Janeen, who will likely want me to stay and sit board with her and the boys. Daphne is looking forward to that new blanket, both of us feel a little chill, even on hot summer nights.”

He shook hands with Toma and Magran, who fell into a conversation. Lasdain stopped one of the servants as he went through the kitchen to have a tray made up for his friends. He waved at Jarin and Ollan as he passed the small room where the staff could sit to board. He smiled to see Simon sitting with them, keeping Jarin engaged in an intense conversation that the young seem so capable of having.

“Going to visit Janeen,” he called out, “Daphne is looking forward to her new blanket.”

Ollan waved back, looking very content to see his new charge at ease with someone near his own age.


End file.
